


Eighteen Plus Seventeen Equals Perfection

by Mizerous



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: 18 takes up Cell's offer to see 17 once again, 18 wanted it however thanks to Gero and Cell, AU, F/M, Goes badly to say the least lol, Her brother's voice helped in doing this story, So yeah android on android sex not the weirdest story I've done certainly, alternate version of events, cell might be taking advantage of 18 here, risky story here, trigger warning vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizerous/pseuds/Mizerous
Summary: Takes place during the Android Saga where Cell hungers to complete himself, but what might happen if 18 fully believes the words of her "brother" about achieving perfection. Not for the faint of heart as this is a story that combines sexual desire with two androids one that is more insect than machine while the other looks human, but even now lacks the feelings and compassion to embrace acting like one. And like most stories with Cell good old fashioned vore. Not for younger readers at all.AU story not the main version of events obviously.





	Eighteen Plus Seventeen Equals Perfection

Fate has lead down this path for the once small fetus born in the heart of the Red Ribbon Army base, the man in charge of the creation of Cell and orchestrator of the current situation our Z Fighters have to face thanks to Dr. Gero.

Krillin along with the majority of the remaining Z Fighters was trying to hold the line against this powerful bio-android from completing his transformation by stopping him from absorbing the only remaining android left that was part of his design in Android 18. Considering how strong he became just from devouring her twin brother completely to enter his Semi-Perfect state, the warrior from the future along with the rest of Goku's allies wanted to stop Cell before he gains his full power thus becoming the ultimate life form.

Alone finally with the object of his obsession with perfection, the bio-android savored the moment for all it was worth as there was no one around to stop him now.

"You really should drop this futile resistance it is must unbecoming of yourself," Grinning sadistically, the blonde cyborg refused to let this monster continue to make her run away like a scared little girl. "It is finally time for us to become as one, dear 18!"

She wanted to spit in this horrid creation of Dr. Gero so badly however with her brother having been already assimilated his strength easily surpassed hers at the moment. He was too close at this point for any chance of escaping his sight was possible.

"Don't look so sad, my darling peach!" The sneer of false reassurance only came with the cruel reality of her situation crashing down upon the blonde android. "It won't hurt too much once you're one with me."

She couldn't take it anymore, she prepared to blast this monster right in the face just to make him shut up despite knowing it wouldn't hurt him too much. Before she could blast him, the "ultimate creation" of Gero changed his tune...quite literally into something 18 knew quite well.

"You don't wanna hurt me, sis!"

Her blue eyes had widened in shock; despite the grotesque look on this incomplete bio-android the voice speaking out of his mouth was that of her long-since absorbed brother.

"17? It...cannot be you talking to me right now! You were devoured by this monster..."

"Yeah, the light got swallowed up for me at first. It was pretty unpleasant in the beginning," Rubbing the back of his head Cell put in a lot of effort into mimicking the feelings and actions of 18's twin brother to complete the act. "After a while, a sudden thought came into my head. This doesn't hurt in the slightest."

18 wasn't sure how to feel about that statement unsure if this voice was indeed really her fellow brother and not some deception, and so, Cell thought ahead with this manipulation to make things go much smoother.

"Don't you remember when we took our first trip out of that raggedy-ass laboratory, enjoying the world that we could finally see after years of isolation, and being free of that bastard scientist who made us this way."

Devouring 17 completely had included all of the memories, thoughts, and even voice belonging to that android making his words all the truer when being spoken through Cell's mouth.

"After being absorbed, however, the feeling changed from pain to pleasure. Believe it or not, being one with a powerful being like Cell isn't that bad." Cell tried boasting this claim, yet the real Android 17 was long since rendered unconscious inside of the torso of this bio-weapon. Soon, the cocky brother's defeat would be followed by this girl. Once all is said and done Cell would have finished "digesting" her only real family leaving no trace behind to allow room for his more tastier meal to come with this ripe peach that Cell loves to call 18.

"You will be fine once you're one with Cell too, you know." The words that were poison to 18's ears had been covered in the sweet, caring tone that was inside her twin brother's voice making it hard to separate reality from fiction.

"You can't be telling me the truth! W-Why would you be okay with losing your entire body just to power up this monster?!" She spat out with venom convinced this must be some trick, even if there was a small hint of doubt creeping in her mind.

"Come on, the whole reason we both were created was to empower our big "brother" Cell and achieve a perfect union," 18 blinked in surprise when hearing about her true purpose in life coming from this power-hunger beast. "Gero wanted to have two long, lasting batteries to fuel his finest creation this is our finest hour sister!"

This was all coming at 18 so fast that she couldn't process it at all. The whole reason herself and 17 were made had been simply to fuel this biological nightmare, bringing about his perfection, and ending their separate existence all in one fell swoop at least according to her "brother" speaking about this fate.

"Don't tell me you don't want to experience such a feeling like this? Cell won't even go after more people to absorb once we all join together." Was her brother truthful about such a claim as this one? It had to be a lie, a scheming insect-looking android like this would make up a lie about leaving people alone to get what he wants in the end.

"Cell, the fact is you can't be trusted to follow your word on leaving everyone else alone. That being said I'm willing to make a wager for the sake of my brother."

"Wager? Why should I agree to such a thing?" Cell, was now very much annoyed by this woman trying to speed up the process to reach his true potential after coming back through that rusty time machine.

"Consider it proof you're truly Gero's finest creation. Defeating me will mean that my brother is right, and my only purpose is to become one with you." In truth, she was hoping to stall for time for the Z-Fighters to possibly come and give her the chance to escape from Cell's grasp.

"Please, the fact your brother has willingly been fueling my power means you don't stand a chance of beating me in physical combat. Despite that, I wouldn't bring myself to hurt your pretty artificial face." He called her bluff ready to get the process over with until she put a hand over her chest.

"I never said anything about physical combat, now did I Cell?" Smirking, her hands went across her chest knowing that with all of the knowledge he's certainly absorbed from humans there were flaws that she could now exploit within his mind.

Even this android wasn't above the debauchery of a common man, a theory confirmed by how stunned this terrible bug-like creature was by 18's sudden mood swing. He was even somewhat frightened when 18 put her hands on his fingers sucking them with her mouth.

While she wanted to gap from this one act of sexual foreplay, his reaction played right into her plan of stalling him for a while as her pink organ continued sucking down thinking of anything but his boney finger rubbing against her tongue. It was like slurping up a lemon that was covered in turtle shells very hard and soft at the same time. Running her fingers across his sturdy chest, she feared what would have should he decided to suck her inside of himself just like her brother.

Would her voice join the many poor souls screaming in agony right now?

"I don't have all day to wait around, so either entertain me or lets' move on with the absorbing process." Huffing, the blonde humanoid begins to pleasure this abomination of science in the only way an imitation of a beautiful blonde woman could do with any lucky man. Pressing her bountiful breasts onto his chest, the stronger android was amused by how soft they felt when he decided to play with them. Despite being an artificially-crafted doll, each of these melons felt quite real in the palm of Cell's hands.

"Like two ripe peaches fitting considering I will likely gobble you up when this fun is over, 18!" The lovely D-Cup breasts in his hands were quite sturdy in Cell's hands loving how soft and squishy they were to play around with right now.

"Gero would be proud of himself if he saw how much you've grown beyond your programming." Indeed, the original intention from what Cell gathered from Gero's research was these two were meant to be mindless drones without human emotion much like 16. Arrogant, violent, and much like other young people full of pride making them feel invincible. Considering this fact Cell was glad to knock them down a peg as his tail began to wrap around his prey's waist.

"Still any thoughts about running away not that it would do you much good at this point?" 18 couldn't spit on his ugly mug not when his tail was squeezing her wide hips, not unlike a snake ensnaring what it seeks to devour next.

Moving his fingers down her pants, the blue jeans concealing her attractive legs were quickly pulled down. Only a white set of panties were concealing her womanhood, and Cell vowed to claim that along with the rest of this woman. 18 closed her eyes as she knew Cell was slowly removing her outfit to reveal every single inch of her body to both shame and make her feel beneath his might. Clutching her cheek with his hand, the two shared a more intimate kiss despite not truly being alive like normal beings.

Licking her cheeks with his pink tongue, she began to follow suit by squeezing on his tail unable to find any kind of organ that could sexually please a normal man instead opting for groping his long tail with her hands. That was the first of several mistakes 18 would make; her attempt of please this lifeform had only severed in making him rather hungry for her body sexual and not just because of his goal of perfection.

"Enough of this silly little foreplay let us get down to business." Smirking, the strong arm of Cell began to plant down a firm grip on her ensnared ass, just as quickly as 18 gasped her lips felt Cell's mouth clamp down onto them. Sucking out the artificial breath out of her lovely mouth, the increasing pressure of his coiling tail wrapping around her waist oddly felt calming despite something in her wired brain telling her to escape before it was too late.

Instinct too over sensible reasoning, which resulted in 18 being flipped over by Cell who grinned at the sight of his "sister" and her lovely peach staring him right in the face. The blue jeans hugged her meaty ass quite well, something the girl likely inherited back when she was fully human and not a halfling of man and machine. Grasping her face in his hand it was clear that Cell was enjoying this much like any other man would admitting how beautiful she was to the eyes of men. Laughing in delight, the life-sucking tail quickly moved around much like a serpent ready to eat fresh prey as Cell removed the clothing from 18's legs much to her shock.

"Wait! This is going a bit too fast? Don't you want to-"

"More like going the way you were expecting, right? I might have been willing to play with you a while longer, but with those fighters coming for us I realized time is of the essence. Still, the pain you feel will soon be overcome with the unimagined pleasure of perfection!" While Cell lacked in the common person's shaft to utilize at this moment, the absorbing tail would make up for it as it slowly moved over to 18's open core.

"ARGH!" 18 couldn't reply as she felt the sharp end of the unopened tail pierce her warm vagina, a union of two "siblings" in an unholy moment even if they weren't fully human. Cell growled at this moment considering it the final steps towards reaching a whole new kind of nirvana he never considered before absorbing other lifeforms. He wondered if perhaps after sucking up 17 he wished to learn more about the thoughts, feelings, and desires of everyone living in this world.

"Oh fuck me. Why do you feel so good when I shouldn't be doing this with a fucking monster like you!"

"That's why you're doing IT with a monster like me, dear. No human could make you cry like this!" Her screams were growing louder by the second with each thrust becoming more tight and strong. With his talons clutched into her meaty waist, she couldn't escape her desires and destiny as Cell had claimed his lovely fruit in this android. The louder her moaning became, the more powerful his grasp onto her flesh became loving how the supple breasts still in her white top bounced with each thrust.

Ripping through her only remaining article of clothing, the glory of her naked bosoms rocking around lamenting how real they were considering the work Gero had done to this body to make her the perfect looking doll of a girl to everyone. Slapping them only adding more chortling from the superior android plowing through the weaker model beneath him.

"I caan't take much more...how are you this strong..." She couldn't believe Gero had build someone with this kind of strength with a hint of guilt knowing how Krillin might feel if he came across her at this moment. Soon, a huge amount of pressure came through Cell's lengthy organic tail containing special fluid pumping through his body and into 18. It would also serve as the means to keep this android "sedated" before Cell would commit on his promise made before fucking 17's twin sister.

"Lucky thing Gero installed that neat little feature in my body, each amount of my liquid should keep you docile long enough for our union to be complete." 18 knew Cell was plotting this, and she knew to cut off his tail was her only chance to get out of this if only to run away once she realized how single-minded Cell was now acting towards her.

"No! Fuck...I'm coming don't go through with it yet please..." Squirming around beneath his frame, she acted like a horny little girl hoping this would pull him away from his current programming much like how she was trying to override this whisper of a voice compelling her to become one with Cell.

"Goddamn you, Gero. T-This beast is too good at this...FUCK!" 18 could still remember a few glimpses of her past back when she was 100% human along with her brother. All that time was gone thanks to the Red Ribbon Army, the mad scientist who made her the way she is now, and now Cell ready to devour her entire being to make himself complete. Wriggling some more, a moment of hope came when Cell was distracted by her loud moaning as she felt more fluids leaking into her body giving the female android just the right moment to strike.

She blasted Cell's tail expecting it to blow off like before when he fought Piccolo however she had missed badly unaware the fluids in her body were making her sluggish with each pump as she was falling into Cell's trap completely. 18's eyes began to get weaker as Cell finally dislodged his tail out of her vagina, but not before he opened it up while observing her tired, naked form on the ground.

"Good blast, such power is a good sign you should become whole with me." Looking at the crater made in the mountain where the blast 18 shot out had landed, his tail quickly began to suck up all of 18's nearly powerless form. 18 could hardly fight back or crawl away as the soft flesh of Cell's inner walls began to slurp up 18's slender legs. She began to pry open his flaps to keep him from succeeding only to make Cell mock her hopeless resistance.

"You wanted this deep down on some level, the chance to be with your brother once again."

"But not like this..." She muttered feeling guilty that she didn't run when she had the chance. Letting her confidence and desire to see her brother again had gotten the better of herself. Still trying to wedge herself out, a sudden movement caused her body to flip over leaving her ass sticking up in the air as she was now moved in a dog stance with Cell's tail firmly planted on her pale thighs.

"Too boring. I want something more out of this and you're taking this too easy. Oh, the right amount of pain should make this more fulfilling!" Cell leaned over 18's body as his hand suddenly came down upon her ass cheeks making a loud clapping sound. Further humiliating his prey, each time he rubbed over her soft posterior 18 screamed in a mix of hate, pain, and satisfaction out of those succulent lips that he had to taste one last time. She gave a defiant sneer as his disgusting mouth clamped down on her sexy mouth getting a good amount of liquid from her mouth.

"Such a ripe fruit you've become dear 18. I will give you want you to have most of all in your reunion with your brother! Welcome home sister!" Laughing, the tail suddenly removed itself from 18's legs much to her confusion as she was struggling to keep herself up with the fluid weakening her body further. She could only shriek as the horrible sound of that stinger tail opening once more; the tail had devoured her head much like a snake gobbling up a cornered mouse.

18 unknowingly had made things easier since after having such rough sex her body was already covered in sweat making her trip inside the inner walls of Cell's life-sucking tail much easier. No matter how much she moaned and groaned in sadness, her body continued to get sucked further in with her ass now being the only part of her body still free. Cell felt a huge surge of power coming his way belonging to a Sayian meaning that Vegeta must have found him. He knew that he could have a nice warm-up match with the fighter once he was at his peak state. Grinning, the semi-perfect being saw 18's only remaining limbs in her feet struggling to stay out of this monster's body. It was a futile attempt, yet very amusing to Cell.

"It is almost over darling. Soon I will put your strength to good use, and then when my fun is over will I put this pathetic planet down and do what that worthless alien Frieza could never achieve!" 18's body had been reduced to a mere bulge in Cell's tail much like her brother before her signaling the end of her existence as a free android. With her naked toes being slurped up the bulge that was one the mighty Android 18 had found its last destination being found inside of Cell's body settling right in next to her brother.

"...U-Ugh. This place feels so cold..."

She wished that she hadn't gotten her clothing removed as despite being not fully human the atmosphere of Cell's belly was rather chilly. Seeing the fleshy walls had been horrifying to look at, but she couldn't do much in the state with her hands, arms and legs were all ensnared in the tendrils of Cell's form. 18 knew that she was slowly being drained of her power as Cell did keep his word as she did indeed find her brother again, a meeting ruined by the fact he wasn't even conscious right now.

"Shit. I should have known that bastard played me...but fuck if I wish that I was still getting screwed by that tail instead of being here..." With a defeated look in her eyes, each of her veins slowly felt Cell devour her strength leaving her to follow her brother into an endless slumber while Cell's body on the outside began to change. Gero's final plan had been achieved with the numbers of 17 and 18 resulting in the definitive perfection of the android known as Cell. The being who would nearly wipe out Earth and kill the champion of the Z Fighters. 18 fucked herself in every way possible all for that madman's revenge.


End file.
